The Dress
by MoreThanMeetsTheEye96
Summary: Me having an English teacher complex and over analyzing the reason Wanda would wear a dress into battle even though a suit would be much more pragmatic. It's good though, promise! Rated T only for Peitro's potty mouth but nothing too major. AoU SPOILERS! REVIEWS WOULD ALSO BE GREAT!


**HELLO FANFIC LAND! I have kind of been off the radar for the last few years and in all honesty I don't know when I will have another permanent position for this site, between writer's block, college work, and the wonders of the adult world I'm having dozens of issues with writing and publishing things. This is actually the first thing I've completed since "Halloween Mischief" because I just had to put this out there, so sorry if my storytelling abilities are a little rusty. Anyway, enough for an introduction on my absence if I have any loyal fans out there, onto the good stuff!**

 **A/N: I had this idea because my English teacher complex got the best of me and I couldn't get over the fact that Wanda would wear a dress into battle so I made this little thingy explaining why. Sorry if it sucks, but tell me what you thought in the reviews section. Good and bad I will accept all. Also apologies if the scenes don't really correlate with the events of AoU, I've only seen it once and am going off what I remember. Again, complaints and continuity errors please address so I might fix it.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avengers, just their items for sale and even then not much.**

The Dress

It had been moments since the grand reveal of Vision and the group was still slightly put off by this outstanding change of events. Of course, Tony was able to break everyone from their stupors.

"So we're babysitters now?" he commented, gesturing to the two teens standing next to Cap. Pietro rolled his eyes as Wanda gave an indignant huff.

"We are not simple children," she muttered darkly, glaring at the man who only a few hours ago she had hated to her very core. She still believed some part of her hated him still, but now was not the time to dwell on that. They needed a world to save and she knew that for all his faults Tony Stark would do everything in his power to do just that.

"Yeah, we took you all did we not?" Pietro laughed at the group. This was prompted by a smack on the back of the head by the archer Hawkeye.

"Remember me, speedy? Besides, we held our own," Clint said, looking at the two. Before an argument could occur Steve decided it best to step in.

"They are here to help," he said, protectively standing between his team and the enhanced teens. Not that they need protection of course. The group looked a little doubtful before Wanda nodded and stepped in front of the Captain, her hand leaving her brother's briefly.

"It is true," she said, looking at each person with her steady gaze. Her dark orbs even made contact with the strange new addition to the group and he nodded as if he understood what she was trying to convey.

"We were with Ultron because we sought justice. We sought..," she hesitated, unsure of how to go on. Pietro, always a helpful brother, decided to butt in.

"We wanted to end all of you sorry asses, our bad," he said holding his hands up and giving an exaggerated pout. Instead of anger however he was only greeted with eye rolls and simple glares. Wanda decided to push on.

"Yes, we thought that Ultron would only destroy your team. We believed..we thought Ultron was truly fighting for peace. But what he is planning..it isn't peace. It is total and utter destruction." The team all looked at one another, fear prickling around the room in a hot energy that flowed through Wanda like a wave. She knew they were scared, even terrified, but she knew that if there was anyone who could help her and her brother save not only the world, but little Slovakia as well, it was this group of mis-fitted and scared heroes.

"So…will you let us join you?" she gulped, feeling her own fear in anticipation of their answer. She knew that none of them liked the presence of herself and Pietro, and considering their recent history with each other she could understand that. However, the possibility of rejection held her in a vice of cold worry.

 _It doesn't matter if they will not take us, Wanda_ , Pietro's thoughts surged to Wanda, a balm against all the negative energy flowing through the room. _We don't have to be Avengers to do the right thing_. Wanda nodded once towards her brother in understanding before Steve spoke up.

"We could use all the help we can against Ultron and you two are valuable assets," he said, turning to the group and ignoring Tony's sound of incredulity. "You won't be Avengers, not yet. That's a title you earn. But for now, we can't do this without you."

"Um, just for the record, _Cap_ thinks we can't do it without you," Tony quickly stated, folding his arms as he glared at the spangled leader. Wanda simply rolled her eyes at the man while Pietro shot off an "old man" comment. They were in. They would be able to help.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are over with," Steve said with a small smile, placing a hand on Pietro's shoulder. "We have a big fight before us, it's time to suit up. You guys too." And like that it was as if a switch went off and the stillness of the last few moments erupted in movement as Avengers began bustling around preparing for the battle. Even Vision flew off somewhere else to do...whatever he wanted to Wanda guessed. He was in possession of extreme power and unlike anything any of them had ever seen (and they all had seen some pretty weird crap) and she somehow instinctively knew that he would prove very useful for the events that were going to transpire.

Wanda was so lost in her thoughts of the strange being she didn't realize Pietro ruffling her hair.

"Wanda, little sis, come back to the land of the living," he said with a laugh as her eyes snapped onto his.

"Right," she breathed, looking at their surroundings hesitantly. "Suit up, right?"

Steve was able to take them to an area that would fit their needs, Pietro immediately making himself at home with the slick athletic shirts and sports shoes (how her brother loved his Adidas'). However, as everyone else was bustling around prepping for battle and suiting up, Wanda could only stare into space, her thoughts a whirlwind of torn emotions and feelings.

She knew that what she was doing was right, that helping a mad evil robot destroy humanity was a very bad move for her and her brother. And yet, these people, these Avengers, had taken them in despite all the twins had done to them. After all _she'd_ done to them. These...heroes Wanda's mind supplied the word, gained such forgiveness and kindness unlike anything she had ever seen in Slovakia and especially when in the Hydra labs. She shuddered to think of all those days waiting for the day her and her brother would also fail the tests like so many had before and after them. Pushing the horrible memories of needles, pain and all-consuming fear that felt like fire searing through her body, Wanda was brought back to the present by her brother throwing something red and leathery into face.

Quickly dislodging the object from her face Wanda examined the garment closely. It was a bright red jacket, almost the same shade as the simple shawl she was wearing now. The leather was a very good quality and looked like her size.

"Really?" Wanda questioned, raising an eyebrow at her twin. Pietro just smirked.

"You always did love red," he commented, disappearing in a blink of an eye to go off wherever the hell he was going.

Giggling softly, Wanda hesitantly removed her shawl and gently placed it on a nearby chair before pulling the leather jacket over her shoulders. She was right, the jacket fit perfectly, the interior made out of some silky material that made the jacket feel light as a feather and not nearly as stiff as she had imagined. Smiling to herself Wanda tugged the material close to her chest, leaning into smell it.

It was a clean warm scent, nothing like the mustiness of her shawl. Still, the newness of the garment set Wanda on edge. Being raised in an impoverished country and then stuck in a cell and lab for a majority of her life, Wanda didn't get much experience in the new clothes department. Unless you counted the rare occasions she and her brother were given new hospital scrubs with their thick chemical scent coating her throat and stinging her eyes.

Looking down at her shawl draped over the chair she became even more hesitant in her and her brother's current situation. This was it. They were free, more or less anyway. No more Hydra, no more cells, no more people trying to claw into her mind and rip her brother apart. They had a chance to make their lives theirs, and she was going to grab it with both hands. But still, some things never changed.

Wanda picked up the shawl and balled it up, throwing it into the nearby trash can, a sense of accomplishment filling her. Before she left, however, she glanced once more at the rest of her outfit. A simple dark dress and old, comfy boots. Nothing notably special about it, not like Pietro's shiny new threads he was more than willing to accept. Wanda looked over at the shelf of suits and other types of garments donning the closets and shelves of the changing area. Avoiding them, Wanda quickly left the makeshift locker room, the shelves rattling a little in her wake.

"Are you not going to prepare?"

The voice caused Wanda to jump in surprise and instinctively raise her hands up for an attack. However, instead of some looming threat she was met by an equally startled Vision. At least, that's what she believed he was going by. It seemed a better option than "Weird Red Man with a Cape."

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you," he apologized quickly, raising his hands up awkwardly in surrender. Wanda almost felt the strange urge to laugh at that. Power radiated off of this being like an enormous lighthouse or a raging forest fire and yet he gazed at her as if he was afraid to face her wrath.

"No, you are fine. And, I am ready," she remarked, gesturing to her new jacket and the rest of her outfit. Vision gave her a quick once over and seemed ready to say something but was unsure of how to say it. "What?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow at the man.

"It's just..everyone is wearing some form of battle prepared suits. Even your brother has some of the Stark Industry protective clothing, albeit customized to his liking," Vision said with a small smile. Wanda just rolled her eyes at the thought. Pietro had always been able to pick up skills quickly and had lost no time in learning how to transform the simple black protective shirts and pants into colors more his style. "But you-you are just wearing..," he seemed unable to express what he meant. "A dress," he finally finished lamely, his eyes confused at his inability to form what she sure he had thought to be a compelling argument. It was actually rather endearing to see another person as clueless as her when it came to words.

"Is there a problem with dresses?" she asked, realizing that she was actually teasing this strange being. Huh, guess the end of the world brought out the weird in people. And she was already plenty weird.

Vision seemed to blanch at her faux offended tone and quickly tried to back pedal the situation.

"No, there is nothing wrong per se with the garment in question. It actually looks quite nice..," he muttered quickly and Wanda swore she could see the red man blushing if that were at all possible. "It's just-"

However, before he was able to attempt completing this particular thought Pietro appeared out of seemingly thin air.

"He doesn't want you to give the Avengers a bad name by accidentally showing off your goods mid battle," he said with an enormous grin, elbowing Vision in the side, "I mean, what if that dress of yours ends up flying dramatically in the wind as we are battling for our lives and a few of these guys become a bit too distracted? Then I'll have to busy myself killing them on top of Ultron's minions for bruising my dear little sister's honor. And we can't have that." He let out a huge laugh as his sister blushed furiously and Vision looked like he would rather be back inside The Cradle and nonexistent than listening to this conversation.

"You pig!" Wanda screeched, but before she could raise a hand to prevent him from leaving her mischievous brother was gone in a gust of wind, leaving a trail if spare papers in his wake. Wanda let out an enraged sound and threw her hands up in disgust, her face burning in embarrassment. Of course Pietro would find something perverse in any simple situation.

"That was not my thought process at all," Vision said, startling Wanda from her mini tantrum. She spun around to face him, almost forgetting his presence completely.

"Oh," she whispered, leveling her gaze with his. Vision gave a curt shake of his head before barreling on.

"I thought that your selection of attire was a bit ill equipped for a battle. In a fight such as this one must ensure as much of their body is covered and protected and you are exposing more than is safe for this situation. Also I took into account the fact that the material of your dress is not nearly as protective as the suits that are provided here. One blast and your clothes as well as your flesh will be very badly affected. An injured teammate would not fare well in this fight."

"I am no teammate," Wanda said automatically, stopping the flow of textbook analysis from the man.

"Then what are you if not a member of this team?" Vision questioned, his illuminating bright eyes piercing her own. "At least for this one moment in time."

Wanda paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer that. Who was she? A little orphan who was raised in a country full of death and sadness? A science experiment meant to entertain and delight those who took pleasure in her pain? A fighter, a warrior for peace and the lives of those on Earth?

"I...I am Wanda Maximoff, daughter of Magda Maximoff and Lars Maximoff, sister to Pietro Maximoff," she said, her voice strong as she fully faced the man before her.

"I am a woman that has spent her years inside cells both physically and mentally, a young girl struggling for survival. I am a woman whose only happy memories are of my mother dressing me up in every dress imaginable and telling me I was her princess, or a wicked little witch that had captured her heart," she finished, tears pricking her eyes at the memories of her mother, so long ago had she seen that smile, felt the warmth of her hand holding hers.

Vision stared simply at Wanda, taking all of this information in but unsure of what to do with it. After a moment he nodded solemnly in respect to the girl's grief. "The dress," he said simply, gesturing to the simple and vulnerable garment.

"Reminds me of her," she said plainly, her fingers gripping the hem of the dress. "Reminds me of who I am and what I am willing to fight for. I'm done with uniform scrubs and outfits that show that I am still a prisoner. I am me, and I will wear what I wish, no matter how "impractical" it may be."

Vision blinked at the woman in front of her, amazed at her strength and determination. He gave a small smile as he raised his hands in defeat.

"I may not have been living in this world for very long, but I do understand when I am in the wrong, Miss Wanda. You are at liberty to wear whatever you choose. I am sorry for thinking otherwise."

"You are forgiven," the woman said, giving him a small smile to show that she was not angry or upset with him. In truth, based on the fact that her brother and she hadn't attacked him yet it seemed the Vision was the only person who did not possess ill will toward her. She began walking away when she felt him grasp her shoulder.

"Just," he spoke softly, removing his hand quickly when she flinched against his touch, "think about wearing a dress that is more susceptible to hits." She gave another smile and nodded in response before leaving him there to go in search of her brother. And perhaps a change of clothes as well.

"Just let her wear whatever the hell she wants, dude," Tony commented from the top of the stairs nearby, shaking his head at his very strange and neurotic new creation.

Yes, she was Wanda Maximoff, a woman that had suffered far more than anyone else should have at her age. She was a woman who enjoyed the simple things in life, such as playing dress up with her mother, the teasing banter of her brother, and the feel of a skirt swishing around her. But she wasn't an idiot. Going into battle in civilian clothes, even with her incredible power, was a risky move. So she turned to her brother for help.

"Are you finished yet?" she asked him as he moved around the room in a blur.

"Hey, I may have taken up sewing, but the material is different and I need your exact measurements. Give me five seconds, woman," he managed to say through a pause in his rushing. Exactly five seconds later a black and shiny garment was placed in her hands with a beaming Pietro looking for approval.

Wanda laughed at her brother before moving to a more private area to change. Moments later she looked at her brother as she gave a twirl, the protective material of her dress swirling around her legs. Pietro gave a nod of pride.

"My greatest work yet," he stated, looking his sister up and down.

"Thank you again," Wanda said, giving her brother a hug, threatening her eyes to not tear up. It was just a dress, no need to get weepy over it.

"You are very welcome," he said softly into her hair, giving her a quick peck on the head before disappearing and reappearing with another piece of cloth. "These go with it," he said, handing the garment to her. Wanda raised an eyebrow before further examining the piece of clothing.

"Shorts?" she asked. This was only answered with another mischievous grin.

"I was serious about your honor, sis. Best to keep everything covered," he joked, earning a slap on the shoulder from his twin.

"Jackass," she mutter, pulling the shorts up under the dress and putting her hands on her hips. "Happy?" she asked, irritation in her tone.

"Much," he laughed, wrapping her up into another hug. "Mother would be proud, you know," he whispered softly. "Of you, I mean."

Wanda gulped and nodded against her brother's chest, willing her eyes to stay dry. So many years they had gone without mentioning her, or that night. But now they weren't lab experiments devoid of a past. They were human beings that could feel all that they wanted. Even if her feelings were bad ones.

"You always were her little scarlet witch," he said, pulling her away from him until they were arm's length apart, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"And you were her little quick silver haired boy," Wanda mumbled, giving a sharp laugh despite her tears.

"Hey," he said sternly, brushing away a traitorous tear that had managed to fall. "We will get through this. We will fight Ultron and we will win. Even with these bastards weighing us down," he winked at her, eliciting a small giggle from his younger sister.

"I hope you are right," she said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm your big brother, I'm always right," he grinned down at her, earning an unconvinced eye roll.

"Sure, sure," she remarked, taking his hand and leading him back towards the main room where she could feel the others waiting for them to make their appearance.

"Damn right," he said as he gripped her hand. "Now, let's go kick some robot ass."

 **A/N: So that's it! My first welcome back oneshot. Hope you guys liked it and as always, reviews are not just welcome, but necessary. I may die without them!**


End file.
